Longe, lugar que não existe
by Angelina Michelle
Summary: O combinado era simples. Você não esteve lá para me consolar naqueles dias. Sua única falha, Draco. Mas você sabe. Sempre te perdoarei por isso...


_**N/A:** Primeira short de Drama! Não é LIN-DO? Ok, não precisam responder... rs  
Sejam leves comigo? Esse gênero realmente não é minha especialidade. Sejam bonzinhos com a velha e carcomida Tia-Angelina-Tuti-Lina-Michelesca. Ou algo do Gênero.  
Colo__quem aquela musiquinha mais lenta e triste, hoho (cara de sádica).  
__MUITO obrigada a Arienn pela betagem ás altas horas da madrugada em que eu estava bêbada de sono e digitava tudo errado. Aquelas mãos santas (Angelina imagina Arienn envolvida num halo de luz) é que mostraram-me as palavras corretas.  
__Thanks mesmo, Flor. Rs. Obrigada também a Pequena Kah pelos diálogos corriqueiros e aqueles "Siga em frente!" (Mesmo depois ela dizendo "Slytherin pride!" sabendo que sou Lufenta... Rs)_

_**...  
**__**Longe, lugar que não existe  
...  
**..  
__**  
**_

**__**

Gina estava sentada á mesa, ainda com os olhos vidrados.

Por um ínfimo de segundos não acreditava que aquilo ocorrerá. Seu estômago dera aquela volta costumeira ao pensar no que seria o futuro e seu estado. Queria afastar esse pensamento.

Um bolo estava formando novamente e a ânsia de colocar tudo para fora era muito grande.

Seus dias, de certa forma, foram assim.

Ela naquela cozinha, os dias com a mente caótica, voando para outros lugares mais insólitos, felizes.

Seu casamento com Draco era uma das coisas mais felizes que poderia ter ocorrido, seu plano de vida também era muito simples: passar a sua vida inteira com ele.

Mas o destino foi cruel.

Draco alcançou o estado terminal de sua doença e com ele se foi um pouco da Gina que existia dentro dela.

Disseram para ela que a morte era uma fatalidade na casa dos trinta, mas nem isso e nem os cartões e os buquês depois da morte dele lhe serviram de consolo.

Eles não eram páreos para as brigas conjugais, o _"Eu sei que estou certo" _e o levantar de sua sobrancelha que a fazia rir. Ás vezes discutiam até para saber quem faria as pazes primeiro.

Por que delas vinham a melhor parte, os sussurros baixinhos que "_Eu estava errado_", o conforto de estar em seus braços, o jeito certo de sentir sua respiração tão calma roçar em seu rosto, e a voz rouca dele que se por vezes já a irritou, tinha um poder tão tranqüilizante... Sabia que estaria protegida do mundo inteiro se pudesse ter-se naqueles braços mais uma vez. Ela até sabia como seria sua careta ao ver leite misturado com chocolate na mesa do café da manhã.

Talvez tenham sido um casal livremente apaixonados demais um pelo outro. Quando Gina teve que falar em um telefone pela primeira vez e Draco virá seu precioso anjo ruivo sendo roubado por um aparelho, ele se dispôs a observá-la do sofá, ora a provocando com o olhar, ou fazendo certas caras típicas de impaciência o que a fazia rir (E ela tinha que tampar o bocal com uma das mãos para isso).

Na maioria das vezes que ele se aproximava para uma tentativa mais ousada de chamar sua atenção, ela o empurraria de volta para o sofá mesmo sentindo aqueles olhos cinzentos a fitar de longe como se queimassem sua nuca.

Se ela soubesse do tempo que tinha...

O tempo!

Por que alguém não a avisará aquilo?

Por que nunca pensou, porque nunca disseram que eles teriam tão pouco tempo, que não passariam a eternidade juntos?

Ela queria mudar sua vida inteira, ela queria voltar tudo e ter ido com ele se fosse preciso. Ela não suportava a idéia em que se transformara sua vida sem Draco, um espaço em branco ao lado de sua cama, a casa silenciosa, os dias sem meio, começo, ou fim.

Gina não se lembrava da última vez que fizera uma refeição decente, sua pele estava oleosa, seu cabelo ruivo continha uma tonalidade opaca, dois borrões pretos eram nítidos embaixo de seus olhos.

As sardas de seu rosto pareciam pardas e as últimas roupas que vestira eram as dele, como se isso fosse uma necessidade desesperada de conter as lembranças que era de longe o seu loiro favorito.

Mas o pouco da razão continha na mentalidade de Gina ainda.

O cheiro de Draco seria encoberto pelo suor de sua própria pele já que ela não se lembrava do último dia em que tomara um banho quente.

O pó encobriria aos poucos as que estavam no armário, e cada parte da casa havia um pedaço de recordação em que se lembrava de Draco.

Ela queria poder parar o tempo e ter todas essas recordações para ela, por que era somente dela e nada mais.

Era um fragmento de si mesma e de tudo que existira para ela.

Uma lágrima quente brotou em seus olhos chocolate.

Como se despertasse, ela piscou, e olhou ao seu redor. Um sol pálido do meio-dia passava pela janela, novamente perdera sua manhã remoendo acontecimentos.

Pensou em comer algo na despensa, mas constatou que só havia nacos de pão velhos e alguns alimentos insubstanciais, a maioria vencidos.

Agarrou-se firmemente ao roupão de Draco.

Sua mãe a convidara para voltar em casa, mas ela recusara.

Não podia deixar as coisas de Draco lá. Não queria encaixotar os seus livros de poções, enrolar suas gravatas propositalmente verdes, que tinha tanto orgulho.

Aquele sol pálido não era o mesmo do dia de seu primeiro entre muitos outros beijos que depois tivera com ele? Aquele formigamento estranho na barriga e o jeito tão provocativo em que o loiro a rendeu, fazendo a sentir que aquilo era a coisa mais certa e perfeita a se fazer no momento?

Pálido.

Quantas vezes se referirá a ele assim, achando algumas vezes até que definitivamente devia ter um problema de alimentação?

No dia anterior até usara seu perfume para sentir que ele estava ali, com ela.

Não. Gina balançou a cabeça e começara a andar pela casa como quando algo a preocupava.

Draco não estava ali e nem estaria mais. Draco estava há palmos de terra, em qualquer outro lugar. Draco definitivamente não ia voltar. Ela não teria alguém que mexesse em suas mechas ruivas e as sardas de suas bochechas.

Lágrimas saíram como se estivessem acumuladas, em um desespero de fuga.

Sentia-se fraca e definitivamente não teria ninguém para ampará-la no momento, resolveu sentar-se de novo, mas dessa vez no sofá da sala.

"_O que estava ocorrendo?"_ Ela precisava de seu ar de volta, precisava de um sopro de realidade.

Draco gostaria de vê-la assim?

O oxigênio dentro de seus pulmões pareceu mais sólido, não podia sucumbir.

Chacoalhou a si mesma e assentiu que não, Draco não gostaria de vê-la assim. Gina tentou afastar o pensamento que estaria embalada em seus braços como consolo.

Foi até a pia e lavou o rosto. Tinha que prosseguir com algo. Esse algo talvez fosse sua vida.

Olhou-se no espelho e não viu nenhuma mudança significativa, somente a presença de água em seu rosto.

Parecia que fora ontem que tudo aquilo ocorrerá.

Mas coisas assim não ocorrem de um dia para o outro. Uma semana. Um mês. Isto sim, talvez.

Ela iria tentar, ela iria continuar mesmo que fosse com passos lentos e depois mais rápidos.

Draco ficaria orgulhoso de sua garota, ia sim.

Mas será que ia mesmo? Ficaria feliz mesmo ao saber que Gina teria que esquecê-lo para continuar a viver?

Aquele Sonserino era muito ciumento...

Gina alcançou o telefone e discou lentamente o número. Não pensaria naquilo por ora. Só viveria, isso era o bastante.

Olhou subitamente para o sofá.

Estava vazio.

...  
...

"_...Isso é o mesmo que eu perguntar a você se 'Se lembra do primeiro beijo?'  
__- Lembro. Eu só faltei te socar com os punhos. Lembra disso também?  
__Pausa.  
__- Não, acho que não lembro...  
__- Correção: você não quer lembrar disso. Ok, melhor apagarmos os archotes e irmos dormir.  
__- Eu? Você que não quer se lembrar que na segunda vez você não interrompeu.  
__- Tinha como? Você praticamente me encurralou...  
__- Sim, sei.  
__- Olha aqui, eu...  
__- Eu disse somente 'sei'.  
__- Não vamos discutir isso agora, vamos?... " _

* * *

**Conclusão:** Sei que a preguiça de deixar review quando chega nessa parte é grande.  
Mas voces estaram fazendo uma boa ação! Alguém poderia me mimar nesse aspecto?  
Papai do céu gosta de boas ações, aham.  
A preguiçaenobrece os dedos leves, mas o fazem engordar!  
Certo, sem mais delongas. Obrigada por terem lido. Tenha um bom futuro. rs. 


End file.
